Dzieci Magicznych Wojowniczek :
by subaru77lina
Summary: Historia dzieci Fuu i Feria, Umi i Ascota oraz Hikaru i Lantisa.
1. Rozdzial 1

Rozdzia 1

Anemon! Gdzie Aisha? Sp ni si do szko y!- zawo a Ferio, ojciec Aishy, a m Anemon.  
- Budzi am j , ale jeszcze nie zesz a- odpar a wchodz c do du ego pokoju.  
- Co my z ni mamy- powiedzia Ferio drapi c si po g owie. Z dobrotliwym u miechem powiedzia :  
- I pomy le , e mamy ju doros c rk .  
- Tak- powiedzia a Fuu, lekko si czerwieni c.- I te tyle lat nie byli my w Cephiro - To ju dziewi tna cie lat- powiedzia zaskoczony.- Ju tyle lat min o prawda?  
- Zgadza si - odpar a Anemon smutno. T skni a za t krain . To w niej odkry a kim jest. To w niej sta a si Magicznym Rycerzem i w niej pozna a Ferio, kt ry tak naprawd by ksi ciem tej e planety - Kochanie, nie smu si - powiedzia tul c j . W jej oczach pojawi y si zy.  
Zanim zamkn o si przej cie do Cephiro, kt rym dziewczyny: Fuu(Anemon), Umi(Marin) i Hikaru(Luz), przechodzi y, ich narzeczonym: Ferio, Ascotowi i Lantisowi uda o si przej do ich wiata i tam pozostali. Ka da z tych par sp odzi a po c rce:  
Fuu i Ferio- Blond w os i leniw Aish , Umi i Ascot- Czarnow os i bardzo urodziw ale gwa town Lil , Hikaru i Lantis- Rudow os i niezwykle roztrzepan Nove, kt ra otrzyma a imi po tej cz ci Luz, kt ra w przesz o ci od czy a si od niej i sta a si osobnym istnieniem kt re w ko cu do niej wr ci o.  
Dziewczyny, podobnie jak ich matki, sta y si najlepszymi przyjaci kami, kt re wspiera y si na dobre i z e. Chodzi y r wnie do tej samej szko y, kt r ko czy y w a nie tego dnia - Aaa!- Fuu i Ferio us yszeli krzyk z g ry i po chwili us yszeli tupot n g. Do du ego pokoju wparowa a przestraszona Aisha.  
- Dlaczego mnie nie obudzili cie!- powiedzia a.- Sp ni si !  
Ferio westchn a Anemon zachichota a.  
- Masz jeszcze godzin - powiedzia a.  
- Co?  
- Przestawi am wszystkie zegarki w domu- powiedzia a, a m i c rka patrzyli na ni z rozdziawion buzi .- eby cie oboje nie zaspali- doda a.  
- Ale ja nie - zacz Ferio ale ona mu przerwa a.  
- Jeste r wnie wielkim leniem jak swoja c rka. pisz do dwunastej - Kiedy tak by o- obruszy si .- Teraz jestem dobrym ojcem i m em- z apa on za r ce i spojrza jej g boko w oczy.- Prawda?- Anemon p on y policzki. Jakie on mia spojrzenie!  
Tymczasem Aisha patrzy a na nich z u miechem. Zawsze tak by o. I pomy le , e poznali si w ten spos b Oczywi cie je li opowie o krainie marze by a prawdziwa. Aisha w g bi serca wierzy a w ich opowie ci. O Cephiro i Magicznych Rycerzach Tylko czy to naprawd mo liwe? Ale ciocia Umi i ciocia Hikaru m wi , e to prawda Ach! Super by by o tak znale si w Cephiro i prze y przygod W tym samym czasie to samo my la y Lila i Nova, kt re r wnie szykowa y si do szko y. Wszystkie trzy, marzy y o prawdziwej przygodzie

W drodze do szko y wszystkie trzy rodziny si spotka y by razem uda si na zako czenie szko y c rek. Nie mogliby sobie darowa , gdyby to omin li. Dziewczyny sz y ubrane elegancko, ale i komfortowo, gdy mia y wyst pi przed szko .  
Lila gra a na perkusji i by a w tym niesamowita. Nova natomiast, gra a na klawiszach, potrafi a gra na pianinie i na organach. A je li chodzi o o Aish , to by a wokalistk , jednak potrafi a gra na gitarze elektrycznej i basowej. Dziewczyny by y bardzo utalentowane jednak r ni y si strasznie, co cz sto powodowa o u nich spi cia. Jednak jak zauwa y a reszta rodziny Cephiro, jak si wsp lnie nazwali, bardzo szybko si godzi y, co tylko umacnia o ich wi . Gdy stan y na scenie, wszyscy byli zachwyceni. Jednak w dziewczynach, podobnie jak w rodzicach kry si al. T sknota za wiatem kt ry jedni widzieli, a drudzy chcia y pozna . Gdy dziewczyny wyst powa y, w sercu wszystkich zago ci o yczenie by zn w zobaczy lub pozna ten wiat. I nagle pojawi o si wiat o, kt re zala o wszystkich. wiat o, kt re spe ni o wszystkich marzenia o wielkiej przygodzie.  



	2. rozdzial 2

Rozdzia 2

Poczu a, e spada. e wszyscy spadaj ! Aisha, Lila i Nova otworzy y oczy ale zaraz je zamkn y, gdy si ba y. By y klika tysi cy metr w nad ziemi ! Nagle us ysza y, jak mama Aishy co m wi i wszystkie stan y w miejscu opr cz Aishy, kt ra nadal spada a! By a za daleko i czar jej nie obj . - Aisha! - krzykn li wszyscy a dziewczyna otworzy a oczy, jednak gdy obaczy a, e jest coraz bli ej ziemi pomy la a Zaraz zgin ! . Nagle zdarzy o si co dziwnego Zala o j zielone wiat o, a oczy sta y si z ote. Gdy by a dwa metry nad ziemi wykona a obr t i wyl dowa a na czterech apach jak kot. Jej oczy zn w by y normalne. Rodzina przybieg a do niej, a matka i ojciec j obj li.  
- Nic ci nie jest? - dopytywa si ojciec, dla kt rego Fuu i Aisha by y wszystkim.  
- Chyba nic- odpar a niepewnie. Co si sta o? Nagle dziewczyny zauwa y y gdzie s - Czy my jeste my w - Nova nie doko czy a zdania, gdy ubieg a j jej matka.  
- Jeste my w Cephiro!  
Faktycznie! Nad ich g owami w a nie przelecia a ogromna ryba. Zupe nie jak wtedy - pomy leli Magiczni Rycerze. Nagle Luz przelecia pr d. Cephiro j wzywa o Wszyscy przenie li si do zamku w kt rym powita ich zaskoczony Guru Clef.  
- Nie wierz - powiedzia . - To wy - zszed z podwy szenia w sali i u ciska wszystkich pokoleji. Aisha, Lila i Nova sta y z boku zdezorientowane. Czy to naprawd Cephiro? Clef spojrza na dziewczyny.  
- Czy to wasze dzieci?- zapyta .- Ju doros e Panny prawda?  
Podszed do nich i powiedzia :  
- Jak macie na imi ?  
- Ja jestem Lila!  
- Aisha - Nova. - Guru spojrza na Hikaru. Nova, tak?  
Do komnaty wparowa a Presea.  
- Clef, czujesz t energi ? - stan a jak wryta. - Hikaru, Umi , Fuu - dziewczyny rzuci y si w jej stron by j przywita i wszyscy wybuchli miechem. Do komnaty wesz o jeszcze paru starych znajomych zainteresowanych miechem dobiegaj cym z sali. Aisha, Lila i Nova patrzy y zaskoczone ich strojami. Rzeczywi cie by a to kraina marze Zw aszcza kiedy wszed On.  
Do wysoki, jakie 185 cm. D ugie czarne w osy zebrane w kucyk i oczy Oczy nie z tego wiata! By y wr cz r owe! Aisha w yciu by nie pomy la a, e mo na mie takie oczy. Jak nie znosi a r owego, w por wnaniu do Lily, tak u niego bardzo jej si spodoba y By y wr cz poci gaj ce. O czym ja my l ? - pomy la a tylko Aisha. Ch opak spojrza w ich stron i gdy dostrzeg Lantisa, zaraz do niego podszed .  
- Wujku to ty? - powiedzia przybysz z zaskoczeniem.  
Lantis by niemniej zdziwiony. Czy by to by - Brock? - zapyta swym g bokim g osem.  
- Tak - Jak ci widzia em poraz ostatni by e taki. - Wskaza r k do swojego kolana.  
- Lantis? - zapyta a Hikaru.  
- To syn mojej przyjaci ki z Autozamu.  
Luz spojrza a na ch opaka i z u miechem powiedzia a:  
- Mi o mi! Jestem Hikaru.  
- Pani jest nasz kap ank prawda?  
- Co?- zapyta a speszona. - Przecie ja - Mimo i zmieni a spos b panowania Cephiro, nadal jeste kap ank - wyja ni Clef.  
Tymczasem Umi mog a tylko my le : Co za przystojniak! Mo e on i Lila .  
Ale Lila wcale nie by a nim zainteresowana, ca y czas wygl da a przez okno. Brock nie by w jej typie, ona wola a blondyn w. Swoj drog , Nova te nie wykazywa a zainteresowania wzgl dem niego, zreszt byli jakby rodzin , przyszywan bo przyszywan ale jednak, wi c po co si wysila ? Ale Aisha to by a zupe nie inna bajka, swoj drog , Brock r wnie zwr ci na ni uwag . K tem oka ca y czas na ni spogl da zainteresowany tym co ma na nosie. Okulary jak wiemy nie by y zbyt znane w Cephiro, jednak na Autozamie Podszed do niej, a dziewczyna spojrza a na niego z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Co za oczy! Z bliska by y jeszcze bardziej niesamowite.  
- Mog ? - zapyta wyci gaj c r k po okulary.  
- Oczywi cie - powiedzia a podaj c mu je i lekko przy tym si czerwieni c.  
Ch opak patrzy na ni z zaskoczeniem, te cienie wok oczu Tymczasem Ferio kipia gniewem. Jak on mia tak spoufala si z Jego c rk ! Wszed mi dzy nich, mimo, e by ni szy od Brocka.  
- S uchaj kole - Przepraszam ksi - powiedzia Brock k aniaj c si .- Jestem po prostu - spojrza na Aish . - Zafascynowany - Ciekawe czym? - burkn Ferio.  
- Cieniami wok jej oczu.  
- Cieniami? Przecie ona nie ma - Ferio spojrza na c rk . Rzeczywi cie! Mia a prawie czarne oczy, na kt rych mocno odbija y si bia ka i renice oczu.  
- Czy ona jest - Nie! - powiedzia kategorycznie Ferio. - Ona nie jest Smokiem, to moja c rka!  
- Smokiem? - zapyta a Aisha. - Tato? O co tu chodzi?  
- O nic - powiedzia z y, wzi Aish za r k i zabra j z komnaty. Fuu przeprosi a wszystkich i pobieg a za nimi. Tymczasem Brock spogl da za nimi. Czy by to by a prawda? 


End file.
